


Handsy

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 18 year old Bellamy Blake has to watch a 14 year old Lexa one night.  After he has a fight with his girlfriend he talks to Lexa and gets handsy with her during 'Mean Girls'.





	Handsy

“I don’t know why I need a babysitter.”

Lexa was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at the boy in front of her with narrowed eyes. Bellamy Blake lived down the street but Lexa didn’t know him very well. He was a senior at Arkadia High and Santana still went to Jaha Middle School, so they didn’t have any overlapping friends. Sometimes Bellamy cleaned the Wood's pool and sometimes Clarke would come over and watch him from the windows because she thought he was cute.

Lexa just thought Clarke was cute.

“Your parents said that you almost set the house on fire last time they left you alone,” Bellamy said, and he smirked as though he approved. “And I don’t want to be here either, I just need the money. Do you have an Xbox?”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied. “But my brother lost one of the controllers.”

“So? I only need one.” Bellamy strode over to the T.V. and pulled open the cabinet underneath, looking through Lexa’s Xbox games.

“But…I was watching Mean Girls,” Lexa replied. They only had one T.V. in their house and Lexa had been hoping that she could at least ignore Bellamy until her parents got home.

“That movie is gay,” Bellamy said. “This game is more fun. You can watch me play.”

“Hmph,” Lexa said. Bellamy flopped down on the couch with the controller in his hand and Lexa stood up.

“Where you going?” Bellamy asked.

“To my room,” Lexa replied. “I don’t wanna watch you play Xbox, it’s boring.”

\---

Lexa had been messing around on her computer for almost an hour when she heard yelling downstairs. She left her room and walked down the hall quietly, pausing when she reached the stairs. She could hear Bellamy yelling, but nobody else. He must be on the phone, she thought. Then she quietly walked down the stairs and back to the living room.

“Look it’s not my fault, Echo!” Bellamy was saying. “Those kids were paying me twenty bucks to get them some beer. How was I supposed to know your dad was watching? What kind of sketchy stores is he hanging around anyway?”

Lexa peeked around the corner into the living room. The T.V. was off and Bellamy was pacing in front of the couch, holding his phone to his ear and looking angry.

“I know Trace and Shadow don’t like me but that’s not my fault…yeah well why don’t you go back to fucking Roan King if it matters that much to you! You know you won’t…he doesn’t make you feel what you feel with me.” Bellamy’s voice got a little softer. “Come on, baby, you know what I can do to you…you know you need someone who knows what they’re doing, you said so last week.” Bellamy paused as the person on the other line—must be someone named Echo—said something to him. Then his face became angry again. “Well fine then! You do that. Why don’t you call me back when you’re not on your period anymore! …hello? Shit.” Bellamy snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket. Then he looked up and saw Lexa. “The fuck are you doing?” he snarled.

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Sorry,” she said quickly. “I…I just…”

“Whatever,” Bellamy said, aiming a kick at the leg of the couch. “You can watch your stupid T.V. show now.”

Lexa hesitated, slightly scared. Bellamy sat down on the couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket, glaring angrily at the screen. He started typing, and when Lexa was satisfied that he was distracted from her, she went to the T.V. and turned it on, careful not to make the volume too loud. Then she went and sat down next to Bellamy.

“Was that your girlfriend?” she asked after several minutes.

Bellamy looked up. “What?”

“The girl on the phone.”

“Oh.” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. She’s a cunt. Sorry,” he added quickly, “I probably shouldn’t say that word around you, huh?”

Lexa shrugged. “I’ve never heard it before.”

“Really?” Bellamy raised his eyebrows. “Oh. Well then I guess it doesn’t matter.” A few more minutes passed in silence as they both watched Lindsay Lohan being a home-schooled jungle freak and then, “So you’ve probably never had sex right?”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Um, no,” she said.

Bellamy looked at her and smirked. “Have you even kissed a guy before?”

Lexa bit her lip. A lot of people thought she had, but in reality, she’d only practiced a little with Clarke. They’d kissed with  
tongue before so that they could tell people how it was done and what it felt like…Lexa’s face started feeling hot. “No,” she said.  
“I haven’t.”

“Weird,” Bellamy said. Lexa looked at him. He was looking back at her with a weird glint in his eye; it was sort of evil. Lexa  
looked quickly back at the T.V. She was being paranoid. As she reached for the remote to turn up the volume, Bellamy scooted closer to her so that their legs were almost touching. It was uncomfortable, but she was too scared to move away. Bellamy’s arm came up to rest on the back of the couch behind her.

“Have you seen this movie before?” Lexa asked quietly. It felt weird to have him sitting right next to her like that without saying anything, and she wanted to fill the silence.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said. “Echo fucking loves it. She thinks that Aaron Samuels guy is cute.” Bellamy looked at her. “Do you think he’s cute?” he asked.

“Not really,” Lexa said, partially because it was the truth and partially because Bellamy looked like he would be mad if she said yes.

“Good girl,” he said, letting his arm fall forward so that it was resting on her shoulders. Lexa tensed. She was wearing only a tank top and short pajama shorts and she suddenly felt way too exposed with his body pressed up against her like that. But Bellamy was still watching the movie and he didn’t seem to think it was weird, so Lexa didn’t say anything.

“Echo always gets so worked up about stupid guys like that,” Bellamy continued. “You know, those dumb douchebags, the ‘good guys’ or whatever. But she knows that she secretly likes it bad and hard and rough, you know?” He looked at Lexa and she suddenly realized that he was actually talking to her. Before she could think of an answer, he said, “No, you don’t know. You’re a virgin.”

“Yeah,” was all Lexa said in reply. She wasn’t really sure what he wanted to hear.

“It’s a shame,” Bellamy said, looking down her shirt. “You’ve got a nice pair of tits.”

Lexa blushed hard. “Thanks,” she said shyly. She would be lying if she said it didn’t feel good to have an older guy complement her on her boobs, even if it was a little creepy. Bellamy’s fingers drifted lower and he began stroking her arm.

“You’re welcome,” he said quietly, turning so that his nose was rubbing against her temple. Then he brought his other hand up to her knee and began to rub her thigh lightly. It felt kind of sweet and good. She sat still and let his hands wander up and down her arms and legs as the movie played on. After a while, he reached around her and cupped her breast over her shirt. She looked up at him.

“What are you doing?” she asked nervously.

“Relax,” Bellamy said, cupping the other one with his other hand. He squeezed lightly. “Hasn’t anyone ever touched your titties before?”

“No,” Lexa said, her mouth feeling dry.

“Oh.” Bellamy leaned forward and kissed her neck. “Good. I love unmarked territory.” Lexa shivered as he continued to touch her, placing soft kisses on her neck and cheek. Then his tongue flicked out and he started to suck and bite. Lexa was careful not to  
move, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She didn’t want to make him mad and yet…she was starting to feel like this was going too far. Bellamy moved his hands lower and then slipped one between her legs. His fingers pressed the seam of her shorts and she gasped. Bellamy laughed. “Feels good?”

“I…I wanna get something to eat, do you want something?” Lexa asked, trying to squirm out of his grasp. Bellamy just tightened the arm around her shoulders and started to squeeze her pussy rhythmically. “Ahh…”

“You like that don’t you?” Bellamy said, nipping at her earlobe. Lexa shook her head slightly. “Come on, don’t lie. It’s okay, it’s supposed to feel good.”

“It…” Lexa trailed off. There were little pleasurable tremors going up and down her spine but she also felt kind of sick.

“You’re hot, do you know that? I can’t believe you’ve never been fucked before…come on, hump my fingers baby.” He pressed more  
insistently at her crotch and she squirmed. “That’s right, come on, you know you want it.”

He slipped his other hand between her and the couch and began squeezing her ass, mimicking his actions in the front. Lexa tipped towards him slightly and her eyes went straight to his lap. There was a big bulge in the front of his pants that hadn’t been there before. Lexa knew what was happening, though she’d never actually seen it happen before. Bellamy was getting hard. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable as hell. When she opened them, Bellamy was staring at her. He must have mistaken her facial expression for one of pleasure.

“Yeah, let’s do this,” he said breathlessly. He leaned down and kissed her hard, his mouth open and his tongue probing her mercilessly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and shifted their position so that she was lying back with her head against the headrest. Then he pulled away slightly and grabbed the hem of her shirt. “This has to go.”

“No,” Lexa started to say but then Bellamy was pulling it up over her arms. He reached around her back and undid her bra with one hand, pulling it away. Then he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. Lexa gasped and tugged at his curls, wanting him to stop. He reached his other hand to her other breast and fondled it roughly.

“God, they’re even better than I imagined,” Bellamy whispered. “Mmm so good.” He sat up, his weight pressing down on her thighs so that she couldn’t move. Then he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down. “Let’s see if you’re wet for me.”

“I—I don’t,” Lexa stuttered as Bellamy shifted his weight so that he could pull her shorts and underwear off and throw them onto the ground. He reached his fingers down and began to touch her pussy. “I don’t want to do this,” she said weakly.

“I don’t fucking care,” Bellamy replied. He glanced around and reached over Lexa’s naked body to the T.V. remote behind her head. He pointed it at the T.V. and then turned the volume way up before bringing it down between her legs. “This will get you nice and ready for me.”

“What are you gonna do?” Lexa whispered. Bellamy just smirked and pressed the narrower end of the remote down on Lexa’s clit. “Oh my God,” she gasped.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said with a smirk. “I know right? Do you ever fuck yourself, Lexa?”

“W-what?”

“Do you ever touch yourself? You ever put anything up there? Have you ever taken your hairbrush and shoved it up your vag?” His words made her flush with embarrassment. He began to slide the remote through her folds.

“S-sometimes,” Lexa admitted. Her body was starting to tremble in fear. She had no idea what he was planning to do.

“I bet you do,” Bellamy said. “I bet you masturbate all the time. What do you think about? Do you imagine some big thick cock pushing into you?” As he spoke, he shoved the remote roughly inside of her.

“Ah!” Lexa cried out, tears springing to her eyes. She felt like she was being ripped apart. “Please stop, it hurts!”  
Bellamy shook his head devilishly and began to thrust in and out of her. “If you think this is bad, wait until you feel my dick,” he said.  
“Trust me, you need this. To get ready.”

“Please,” Lexa sobbed. She was in so much pain. She had done this to herself before, but only when she was dripping wet, and right now she was far too scared to be properly aroused. Bellamy started pinching at her clit with his other hand. Lexa felt the familiar feeling of an impending orgasm coming over her, but this time it wasn’t a good feeling. She wanted to push Bellamy away but she was too scared, so she settled for digging her nails into his shoulders as her muscles started to spasm. Bellamy pulled away quickly.

“You want me now, huh?” he asked, licking his lips as he looked down at her. He pulled the remote out of her and tossed it onto the floor. Lexa looked down at his crotch again. The tent in his jeans was stretching them so tight that he looked like he was about to pop. “You like my dick?” he said, following her gaze. He reached down and squeezed himself. “I’m so hard right now baby. I can’t wait to feel your tight pussy around me.” He reached down and grabbed her hands. “Come on, unbutton me.”  
Lexa shook her head. Bellamy glared.

“Do it now or you’ll be sorry,” he growled. Lexa reached up immediately to the button on his jeans. Her fingers fumbled with it and he groaned. “Yeah I’m super comfortable right now, so take your time.”

“Sorry,” Lexa squeaked. She undid the button and then tugged at his zipper, pulling it down. Bellamy reached into his boxers and pushed them down just enough so that he could pull out his dick. It flopped up against his stomach and he stroked it lazily.

“Ahh,” he said. “That feels better. Now. Where were we?” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. “That’s right, I remember. You were about to have the best orgasm of your life.” He removed a condom and undid the wrapper, tossing it on the ground. “Let’s make that happen,” he said, rolling the condom slowly over his huge cock. Then, without warning, he propped himself up on his hands and thrust into her.

Lexa screamed, now knowing why he had turned the T.V. volume up so high—he had wanted to drown her out. She moaned and sobbed, not even saying coherent words, seeing stars every time he roughly shoved his cock into her. Bellamy was grunting and his eyes were screwed up in pleasure. “I need you to come for me,” he said, reaching up to press his palm into her clit. “I need to feel you clenching around me.”

“I…can’t…” Lexa sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She could feel herself once again approaching her climax and she wanted to die. “Please…” she cried. “Please stop.” She moaned helplessly as her muscles contracted and her orgasm ripped through her body. She could feel her pussy walls contracting and squeezing Bellamy’s dick.

“Oh yeah,” he groaned. “Yes. Lexa! Baby!” He buried his face in her neck and bit her as he came hard, thrusting his hips into hers right until the very end. “Yes,” he gasped finally pulling out of her. “Mmm. So good.”

Lexa just stared at the ceiling until he finally pulled himself off of her. Then he sat up and pulled off the condom, balling it up and tossing it onto the ground. He tucked his dick back into his pants and looked back at the T.V. Lexa propped herself up and watched him, tears streaming down her cheeks. When he didn’t look at her for several minutes, she spoke in a shaky voice. “Can…can I go to bed?”

Bellamy shrugged. “I don’t care, do what you want.”

Fresh tears poured from Lexa’s eyes. For some reason, the thought that he didn’t even want to look at her after was almost as bad as all the stuff he had done before. She self-consciously stood from ¬the couch, the area between her legs feeling wet and sticky. She picked up her clothes from the ground and hurried away, glancing back once more at Bellamy before she left. He had his phone in his hand and was looking at something. She turned away and ran upstairs to her bathroom. Then she turned on the shower and grabbed her own phone from her nightstand. She sat on the floor of the bathroom as it filled with steam and pressed speed dial one.

“Hello?”

“Clarke,” Lexa sobbed into the phone. “I need you.”


End file.
